This invention relates generally to the field of golfing accessories and more specifically to an auxiliary golf club holder.
The game of golf is a popular sport and is played by people from around the world. The game involves the user employing a golf club to hit a golf ball that is usually sitting on a grassy surface and to have the ball eventually drop into a small hole. To play the game properly, the golfer must use a variety of golf clubs depending on the distance to the hole and the conditions of the playing surface. The clubs are usually carried in a golf bag, which can be carried or rolled by the golfer from one hole to the next. Occasionally, there is the need for a golfer to take a few clubs to a location off the grass surface such as into a wooded area or sandy area, were bringing the entire, heavy golf bag full of clubs can be problematic.
To help the golfer carry two or three clubs to these less accessible areas, it would be beneficial to have an auxiliary club holder where the user can remove clubs from the larger golf bag and transport the needed clubs to a less accusable area. Attempts at such an auxiliary holder have been tried. Joseph Goulart, in his patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,022 discloses a holder that can carry a few clubs, however, when the user gets to the less accessible location, he or she must either lay the clubs down or use the grip handle portion of the clubs to form a tripod type stand. Unfortunately, this design can cause the grip portion of the heads to become soiled. Alternately, if the clubs are laid down on the ground, they become harder to retrieve. Charles Townsend, Jr's patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,970 shows an auxiliary holder that can be removed from a main golf bag. The major portion shaft of the club is protected by a plurality of tubular sleeves. However, once the user gets the clubs to the desired location, he or she must lay the entire assembly down on the ground because there is no way to have the auxiliary bag remain in a self supporting, standing position. Additionally, the inverted U shaped handle is adequate for carrying the device, but does not aid in helping firmly attach the auxiliary device to the larger, standard golf bag. Jogerni Laud's patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,274 discloses an apparatus for holding selected clubs. This device also causes the shafts of the clubs to be exposed and prone to soiling because the handle portions of the clubs touch the ground. Additionally, the user is required to deploy a single telescoping shaft and to insert the shaft tip into the ground to help hold the golf clubs in an upright position. This process can be time consuming and possibly non-workable if the tip of the telescoping shaft is not driven deep enough into the playing surface. Additionally, the device is not designed to firmly clamp onto the walls of the main bag and therefore can slid about when the main bag is being transported from on playing location to another.